


Digital Clay Puppets

by novembermond



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pixel Violence, Video & Computer Games, no sims were harmed in the making of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki are living in Stark Towers with Tony, who decides to introduce them to the Sims. They quickly become addicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Clay Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kink meme fill for [this prompt.](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12008.html?thread=28403944#t28403944) I tried to get as many bonuses in as possible.

Tony was all for rehabilitation, really. Everybody should get second chances, even Loki. No, Loki was not the problem. The problem wasn’t the new villain either, which the Avengers (plus Loki, for second chances purposes) were supposed to fight. Tony was still in preparation phase, they still didn’t know enough, they were lying low.  
No, the problem was the combination of Thor and Loki, fighting ‘friendly’ with each other or everyone else, destroying things (expensive things, dammit) and generally wreaking havoc out of boredom. Sort of like Tony when he was younger, only with less whores. Less robots, too.  
So Tony did what any adult would do to save the rest of his equipment (okay, it sort of had been Pepper’s idea). He took the Norse gods to the computer room (the gaming room, not the science one – Bruce would kill him) sat them down in front of a computer (one for each, lest they be fighting even more) and introduced them to the wonder of Sims.

Three hours later Pepper was worried by the sudden ongoing silence. She discreetly checked in on the brothers, afraid of what she might find. What she did find, though, was Loki excitedly explaining to Thor: “Look, if you do this you can make them kiss. And have sex!” Pepper swore Thor blushed under his beard. She smiled and left them to it. 

When the brothers/frienemies refused to come down for dinner – they had just discovered vampires and were unsure if they should try to slay them or have their sims become vampires as well – Tony had dinner sent up to the computer room. He wouldn’t mind a quiet night. Or well, as quiet as it could ever get in Stark Tower when most of the Avengers were in.

When neither Thor nor Loki came down for breakfast, Tony realized they had played all night long and dozed off on the keyboards. Those dorks.

An attack of some minions forced Thor and Loki away from their computers. Much grumbling ensued. Thor was of the opinion that surely they could handle a little attack without him. He had been so close to getting Mortimer and Bella to fall in love! Steve mistook Thor’s interest in Sims for interest in a soap opera and told Thor he could catch it on Netflix later on. Good Steve, he was getting the hang of TV and internet. Tony would teach him about games later. Despite Thor’s grumbling the most vicious fighter turned out to be Loki. He basically stomped the attackers into the pavement, leaving them only conscious enough for questioning. When no further attackers appeared, he vanished into thin air. Tony was slightly worried the violence made Loki regress to his old ways, but when they arrived at Stark Tower, there he sat, playing happily with his vampire/werewolf/fairy half breeds. 

Two weeks later, they were still very much into the game. Loki had started to keep a “successful kills” list, in which he noted all the different ways that worked and those he wished to explore further. Thor was almost in tears over it. He decided to have a big and successful family instead. He also learned how to download and install mods so his sims could buff up more. The next day he came to Tony with a sheepish look on his face; the game wouldn’t run anymore and Loki refused to share his computer. Tony rolled his eyes and left his workstation. He would get nothing done until his big Norse baby had his toy back. 

While Tony worked to get Thor’s game up again – it took longer than it should because Thor had refused a simple reinstall, his existing sims being too precious – Thor took to watching over Loki’s shoulder and commenting on what he saw. 

“Why aren’t you helping that one? You know he’s afraid of water, yet you let him suffer! And the blond one is starving to death! Tell him to make dinner!”

“Shut up, Thor.”

“But you’re not very good at playing sims if they constantly die from neglect!”

At this, Loki paused his game and turned to look at Thor. The room temperature dropped noticeably. Tony prayed to the patch to install faster so he could get the hell out of there. 

Instead of attacking Thor, Loki simply said: “In fact, I am very good at this. It’s all in the rules.” He shoved a printed sheet in Thor’s face and continued: “Only two more deaths and my sim is free! I think I’ll play ‘Date or Incinerate’ next.”

Thor gave a distressed sound upon reading the rules. Tony thought it was much better for Loki to live out his sadism on pixels than on New York, but Thor seemed to see them as the sim’s gods. Not Tony’s problem, though. He booted the game up and resumed the household that Thor had been playing before the game crashed. 

“Huh, that dude sort of looks like Loki? Only blue? Oh, and here’s the blond guy who he lives with. Wow, your sims hug a lot, eh?” Tony trailed off when Thor shoved him aside and frantically tried to leave the household before Loki noticed. 

“It’s not what it looks like, Man of Iron!” Tony thought that every time a person said this to him, it was exactly what it looked like, but this time around he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. 

Two days later their current enemy was unlucky enough to attack Stark tower while Loki was about to get to his favorite part of ‘Date or Incinerate’ (the gruesome death of a sim that looked suspiciously like Thor).  
S.H.I.E.L.D. later found the guy outside their facility, encased in a human-sized ice cube, only the shivering head sticking out. It was then decided to employ Loki full time as a part of the Avengers, with a payment of sims expansion packs. His services cost even less than Clint’s, who was mostly paid in pizza.

The End


End file.
